tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crimson Archer
The Crimson Archer, real name Sahir al Din, is a Redguard mercenary. He is the leader of a mercenary group called the Keshik and uses their influence as a bid to join Talin Warhaft. He eventually became king of Taneth and ruled for nearly forty years. Background While his true name is unknown, the Crimson Archer reveals much information about himself. However, the information varies- there appears to be a diverging point in his life, that at one point he began trying to keep his earlier past hidden. The only thing known about his childhood is that he has seven younger sisters and he was born in 3E 363. He trained in the Way of the Sword under Master Ishien and became a master in his own right with it, learning many of swings and swords moves only the Redguards know. However, after his final confrontation with Daireg, Crimson absconded the sword, as he felt the weapon had failed him and was only good at death dealing, while the bow was much more functional. He would only pull the weapon out when he truly needed it, which would happen three times over the course of Reign of Chaos. What is known is that he acquired his horse, Whistles, at some point when wandering the Chorrol wilderness. He has a close bond with the animal and even talks to it, claiming it can speak back (although no one has heard it actually speak). He formed his mercenary band by allowing himself to be captured by bandits, then convinced their leader to let him go. He joined the bandit group and became so popular that he eventually took over. He made the former leader of the group, an Orc, his second in command, and told all his warriors to choose new names. Once done, he promised them fame and forture, and set out to provide them with just that. He trained them in the bow and how to shoot whilst riding a horse, turning them into a extremely effective cavalry force. He has a curious practice where, when any member joins his mercenary group, they pick new name, usually a peculiar one such s "Girth" or "Forks." By 392, the Keshik is a massively successful mercenary group, but Crimson is still not impressed with their fame. He joined Talin Warhaft as an investment of sorts, so that he can gain more renown and in turn get more prestigious jobs for his mercenaries. He presented himself as someone who could act as Talin's bodyguard, and as a second in command for the group. When Talin goes missing, Crimson naturally takes charge. He has a knack for making up grand stories that reach, and sometimes cross, the line of believability. While this is humorous, it can also be to the annoyance of his companions when they just want a straight answer out of him. However, this imaginative streak has also given Crimson a talent for impersonation. Personality Crimson's perhaps most defining personality trait is his sense of humor. He can make a joke out of anything, and find it funny. His optimism is boundless and it is very hard to bring him down. This same optimism presents itself as determination. Since nothing can bring him down, he feels nothing is impossible for him either. Crimson, although easy-going on the surface, has an iron will that's he's used to persevere through situations that would break most others, and to win fights whilst being practically half-dead. For someone who has been to the edge and back again so many time, cheating death and other consequences at every turn, Crimson is re-markedly upbeat. This is do to the enduring philosophy that the past is the past, and one has to make the best of the present and the future. He has a unique view on the ownership of items-- he'll 'borrow' anything not tied down, but always leaves something in trade that he sees of equal value, like a pretty flower in exchange for a wallet. He also is an unapologetic eavesdropper. Crimson has profound respect for those less fortunate than himself. Despite being well-educated and well-read, he speaks words like someone of a lower class, using lots of slang and conjunctions. This is because he prefers to talk that way, finding it more enjoyable, Crimson steadily develops from at first a fun-seeking, irresponsible, but charismatic mercenary, to a respectable leader and psychologically complex man. Trivia * Crimson, although only just average in height, gave the impression of being taller than he was-- he tended to be referred to as tall by most other characters, despite being not so. * He is renowned for being a tactician, capable of fighting opponents that would normally be far superior to him without suffering much injury. As a battlefield commander, there are few that are his equal. * Crimson suffers from a skin and blood illness where his wounds do not bleed do to improper blood flow which in turn causes him to not be able to feel pain. If the illness went untreated, he would have died young. However, he treats the illness with a potion made from the shavings of a unicorn's horn. The illness is revealed to be corpus. * Crimson shares similarities with King Arthur. * Crimson has impersonated a number of people, one of which is a made up identity known as Drake Finnegan, a Praefact of the Imperial Legion, and Stevfron Louphrey, a merchant. * The potions Crimson drinks, coupled with the unique nature of corpus, slow his aging. At seventy years old, he's in the body of a fifty years old man, able to preform impressive feats for someone of his years. He ends up living to 116 years old. * A lot of Crimson's dialogue regarding Juliette's age and his conviction that he's never getting married is dramatic irony. He makes fun of Juliette for getting pregnant young, and teases her about her age, even though he is the one who ends up marrying her and is the father of their following twelve children. He also tells Diana he's never getting married, and bets ten thousand gold on it, despite getting married roughly only two years later. * In the present sections of chapters one through three of ''Twelve Stars of Taneth, Crimson is referred to only as "Sahir," because he gave up the identity of the Crimson Archer. When he puts on the uniform again in Chapter 4, he is once again referred to primarily as "Crimson." * Crimson is one of the two characters on the banner of ''Twelve Stars of Taneth'', the other being Shayera. They are overlooking Santaki. Quotes * "Well if it's a whooping he's a wanting, he'll get it alright." * "I always have a pretty lady blow on 'em for luck, and eventually it must've stuck on. Now if only we could find one..." * "Not afraid, just don't want one. I met one or two that're alluring enough, maybe, but it'd never work out in the long run even if I wanted it. Just cause you all are happy making kissy faces at each other doesn't mean ya need to preach to us sane people" * "Well don't expect anytime soon, 'cause I'm never getting married, and that is a 100% fact, more factual than the boots I'm currently wearing." * "That's some mighty accusatoring you just did." * "Okay, yeah, I cheated, and that's exactly what I did. But ya remember the old saying everyone's mum tells'em, 'cheaters are winners' and all." * "So, is there like a secret passphrase ya Altmer use around here? I'm not too familar with the ver-nac-u-lar of elves. I'm tryin' ta blend in, ya see." * "The cap'n never did mention what defeated his men. Maybe they fled in the face of an overwhelming amount of sand. Beaches can get pretty stressful on busy days." '' * ''"I'm everyone's type. I'm fun, kind, have a good sense of humour, attractive, a people person, great with kids, manly 'cause I never cry, and have proper sense ov' fashion and hygiene. If I'm not yer type, then you're probably a terrible person." * "Well, if wanted ta keep the women ta himself he shouldn't'a hired me in the first place. This always ends up happening: they fall in love with me, I can't reciprocate it since I'm too responsible, and then I'm back where I started. No no, no sympathy. It's my curse to bear, bein' this outrageously handsome. Criminal, I tells ya." * "And I have my reasons ta scratch my bum and in public but I doubt any of ya want to see that." * "Oh come on, you guys, this stuff is great! Epic battles, team bonding, boats, walking trees, riots, assassins, good-looking people, interdimensional invaders-- ya can't beat this anywhere else, I tells ya. Quality material 'ere." * "If you let me see your breasts I'll do a waltz with Nelthar. I swear that man will be danced with like nutting ever before. Come on, Jude don't care none. Jude's so past being petty like that. Nevermind, I'm just gonna go for it boobless." * "Yeah, Diana, don't worry, I won't stab you in the back. Warriors like you and me, strictly to the face." * "Yeah, uh-huh, this is my respect face I'm showin' ya, if I respected ya anymore, I'd be holdin' up my respect finger." * It's right tempting given how long it's been since I done seen an actual, real-lifed, full-blooded, naked woman. I been beginning to have vivid imaginings. Even you're starting to look attractive. * "How'd ya even get pregnant anyway? You're, like, twelve. Did ya even know what you were doing when it happened? 'Let me see what happens if I put this thing in here. Uh-oh, that doesn't-- whoops!' And then the good'ol'miracle of life. Sounds like some'in you'd do." * "Well that was a right fun time. We can all do it again next week. I'll bring snakes, ahem, snacks." * "Not black enough." Appearances Reign of Chaos Chapter 3: Elsweyr *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Riverhold I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VIII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood IX Chapter 4: Valenwood *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood X *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood XI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood XII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VIII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti IX *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti X *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti XI Chapter 5: Summerset *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 1 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 2 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 3 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crustal Tower IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball III Chapter 6: Hammerfell *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell IV Twelve Stars of Taneth * Chapter 1: Sins of the Father * Chapter 2: New Friends, Old Problems * Chapter 3: The Return of the Crimson Archer * Chapter 4: Legends of Corten Mont * Chapter 5: Tales of Taneth * Chapter 6: Gilane in the Shadows * Chapter 7: Only One Shall Remain * Chapter 8: An Echo of What Was Lost * Chapter 9: The Gathering Storm * Chapter 10: Old Friends, New Problems * Chapter 11: The Candle in the Wind * Chapter 12: The Death of the Crimson Archer * Chapter 13: A Memory of Light * Chapter 14: The Way of the Sword * Epilogue: The Once and Future King Gallery Crimsoncloseup.jpg|Crimson's cowl close-up 20160618115120 1.jpg|Crimson in Skyrim Crimsonfulloutfitatnight.jpg|Crimson's full outfit. Crimmy2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Redguards Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Archers Category:Warriors Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:Kings Category:Royalty